The Need to Trust Somebody
by doodlebuguk
Summary: What happens if Hermione catches Ron flirting? Pure Ron/Hermione fluff. Written after a challenge from a RP board. Set in their fifth year.


Disclaimer : I own none of these characters. They are all the property of JK Rowling. Please don't sue.

Author's note – This was written after a challenge on a Harry Potter roleplay board that I'm a member of. It's pure fluff, as you'll probably figure out when you get to the end. But who doesn't like a good bit of fluff now and then? It's set in Ron and Hermione's fifth year, and the Halloween Ball it mentions actually took place on the RP board – just in case you were confused.

The need to trust somebody 

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? I come down to talk to you and this is what I find?" Hermione could feel the blood boiling in her veins.

"But 'Mione. I was just talking to her."

"And I suppose all of your conversations usually include the question 'Do you have a boyfriend?' do they?" Hermione saw Ron blush. "No I thought not. I can't believe you sometimes."

"Calm down Hermione. You're causing a scene." A large group of people had come running from the Great Hall to see what all the noise was and the couple were now in the middle of a pretty large circle of students.

"I don't care what I'm doing. I want an explanation." Hermione crossed her arms huffily and glared at Ron. Ron looked at Hermione, she was really angry. He could see her face going red from all the shouting. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Actually, forget it. I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone Ron." Hermione turned to leave. 

"But…just let me –"

"No, stay away from me Ron. And be thankful that it's an Unforgiveable , because I have half a mind to cast the Cruciatus curse on you at the moment."  Hermione quickly walked towards Gryffindor tower, with tears welling in her eyes.

She slammed the door of the girls' dormitories and fell on her bed. She pulled the curtains round so no-one could see her, and let the hurt take her over. Huge tears rolled down her face. She couldn't believe Ron had done this to her. They'd only been together for a few weeks, but everyone had guessed that it was only a matter of time before they'd ended up as a couple. Hermione remembered the time that he'd asked her out, at the Halloween Ball, she'd been so happy. It took her a while to realise it, but she did actually love Ron. But now he'd gone and done this – she didn't know if she could forgive him. She sniffed in between sobs. Did Ron not like her anymore or something?

She wasn't even that pretty, the girl he'd been flirting with. And she was a third year, and a Hufflepuff. Hermione couldn't understand what the attraction was. Was he bored of her? So bored that he'd decided to move on? Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. She grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and dabbed her cheeks. What if…? No, Ron would never be that prejudiced. But maybe that was the reason. That Hufflepuff might have been a pureblood, and even though he didn't show it, maybe Ron was ashamed at being seen with a 'Mudblood'. Hermione quickly pushed that thought out of her head. If that was his problem then he would have never been friends with her in the first place. Hermione was just stuck for answers. She laughed at this. Hermione Granger, stuck for answers, Malfoy would have loved that. She heard a loud knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione said in between sniffs.

"It's Harry. Are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Is Ron with you?" Hermione didn't want him anyway near her at the moment.

"No he's not. Let me in Hermione, please?"

Hermione walked slowly to the door and opened it just enough to peek out.

"Move to your left, just so I can make sure he's not with you." Harry sighed and did as she asked. Hermione peered into the empty space behind him. Satisfied Ron wasn't there she opened the door for Harry to come in.

"God Herm, you look terrible. What happened?"

"You mean Ron didn't tell you?"

"Well he did tell me that you two had had a huge fight. And you had stormed off."

"And did he tell you what we had a huge fight about?"

"He just said he'd been talking to some Hufflepuff girl." Hermione gave a dry laugh.

"Talking? He was flirting with her Harry. And I caught him." Harry's eyes widened in shock. 

"Ron was flirting? He couldn't have been. I mean…are you sure?"

"Perfectly. He was asking her if she had a boyfriend and things like that. In my book, that's flirting." Hermione sniffed again. Harry sat her down on the nearest chair.

"Look Herm, I know you're upset. But Ron's really upset too." 

"Good. I want him to suffer."

"No, listen. Since I've known both of you, I could always tell that you liked each other, despite what you both said. And no-one was happier than me when you two got together. I know that you love each other, Ron told me. So, even though you're really hurt, do you think you can talk to Ron? Even if you don't stay together it would make me happy that you at least talked it over."

Hermione looked at Harry and could see the pleading in his eyes. And he was right, she did love Ron. She sighed. "I guess."

Harry grinned at her. "Great. He's in the common room waiting for you." He pushed her towards the door. 

Hermione stopped mid-way down the stairs. Was she really doing the right thing? She didn't think Ron could say anything to make the situation better, but she had promised Harry that she would at least talk to him. She wiped a stray tear away from her cheek and walked down the rest of the stairs. She could see Ron sitting on the sofa, so she deliberately sat in the chair furthest away from him. 

"Go on then. Explain. And I'm only here because Harry asked me nicely."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Really I am. But I was only just talking to her."

"You were flirting with her! I heard you. You asked her if she had a boyfriend. That's not flirting is it?"

"Well I suppose it could be seen as flirting." Hermione gave a triumphant 'harrumph'. "But if you'd have come a few minutes before you would have heard the beginning of the conversation." Hermione gave Ron a puzzled look. 

"The beginning of the conversation?"

"Yes. I only asked her if she had a boyfriend because I had just finished telling her about you. About how great you are, and how happy you make me."

Hermione looked at Ron, not sure what to say. "You're lying."

"Hermione, I am not lying. Look at me. Properly. Do I look like I'm lying?"

She looked into his eyes and studied them. They were filling with tears. She sighed, and looked down at the floor.

"Okay, you're not lying. I can tell that much at least. But what was I supposed to think when that was all I heard?"

Ron smiled. "Hermione, why would I want to flirt with anybody else when I'm going out with you? Come here." He motioned for her to join him on the sofa. She got up and carefully sat down beside him. She allowed him to take her hand. "Hermione, look at me."

She raised her head to meet his gaze.

"Hermione Granger, you are by far the most stubborn girl I have ever met. But despite that, I love you. And I would never ever do anything to hurt you."

"Honest?" she answered quietly.

Ron gave a small laugh. "Honest. Now do you forgive me?

"I forgive you. But if I ever do catch you flirting with anybody, you better make sure you know how to deflect curses."

"I promise I'll practice." Ron took her in his arms and kissed her.

Hermione broke away and looked at Ron. 

"What?" he asked her.

"Do you know how sweet you look when you're about to cry?" Ron blushed and playfully hit her on the arm. Hermione laughed.

"I love you," she said as she kissed him.


End file.
